He Is Comfort
by RLBB
Summary: Annie has just gotten back from an exhausting mission. Who knew the best place to be was with her best friend Auggie Anderson? One-shot focusing on the relationship between Annie and Auggie.


Just a one-shot I've been mulling over in my head that I've finally decided to write out. It focuses on the Annie/Auggie bond.

Don't own the characters.

Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Annie stared out the window of the plane as it made its way to the gate; it was about eight in the evening and the guiding blue lights shimmered on the tarmac. She was exhausted. The mission she had been on the past week had been messy and dangerous, they usually were, but this time more so than usual. It had taken all of her wits, training, and guidance from Auggie in her ear to come home safely with the mission accomplished. Although not totally unscathed, she had a fair number of bruises that told her story.<p>

As the 'Fasten Seatbelt' sign turned off Annie stood up and grabbed the small duffel she had brought along. She sighed thinking of the nice relaxing night she wanted in the comfort and familiarity of home. Unfortunately she couldn't even go home tonight because she was back early. As her cover Annie had told Danielle she was attending a European showcase for a week, meeting with other art acquirers and experts. And as it happened one of Danielle's best friends from college was coming to visit for a week. Danielle, after asking Annie course, was allowing her friend to stay in the guest house for the duration of her stay. Annie didn't mind, she was careful to secure her hiding locations and remove any trace of "CIA-ness" as she called it- and clean her room, she had to admit it was getting pretty messy. But since she was at least a day early from her trip Dani's friend would still be in the guesthouse and Annie had to keep up her cover.

'Hotel does not seem appealing right now' Annie thought as she walked out of the gate. There were renowned hotels and inns around the area she knew; nice ones in her budget even. But after a mission like the one she had just had she wasn't looking forward to settling into a cold hotel room.

**Buzz**. Annie glanced down at her phone, looking at the caller ID, instantly she brightened.

"Hello?"

"Miss Annie Walker, how was the flight?" the smooth baritone of her best friend's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Auggie. It was…long. How'd you know when my flight was coming in?"

"I'm your handler Annie, it's my job to know these things. Besides I figured you'd rather get a ride from yours truly than get a cab. Well get a ride _with,_ I should say, can't really drive" Annie furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Are you here?"

Annie turned the corner, walking past the baggage claim, looking all around her. Then she saw him. Not ten feet away stood the handsome Tech Ops agent holding a sign that read 'Ms. Walker'. Annie smiled and snapped her phone shut speeding up her pace, reaching the man in question in a few quick strides.

Auggie heard her approach. "I'm here for a Ms. Walker, works for the Smithsonian. Blonde hair, great smile, or so I'm told" Auggie flirted immediately as he stuck out his hand, presumable to shake hers.

"That would me" Annie replied, taking his hand but instead pulling him into a hug.

"A bit forward but I like it" Auggie joked, Annie smiled into his shoulder. Auggie smelt so good and she had missed him immensely this past week. "What are you doing here?", Auggie shrugged.

"Hey mission sounded like hell, I figured you could use a familiar face to come get you. Car service is outside", he explained as Annie took his arm and the pair walked outside and slid into the waiting car.

"I liked the sign, very nice touch"

"Yeah? I asked the driver to write it out, my handwriting is a little out of practice. So what's the plan? Is Danielle's friend gone?" Annie huffed at his question, fidgeting with the straps of the duffel on her lap. "No. which means I have to find a room to rent tonight. But please tell me you'll take me to Allen's and we can just relax for a while? I'm not anticipating staying the night in another foreign room"

"Ah, hate to break it to you Annie but if relaxation is what you're looking for Allen's is no good. They're having some kind of bar fundraiser there tonight. Lots of drunken people and loud noise" Annie pouted. Hearing her grumble in disappointment Auggie turned his head towards her. "Hey let's go to my place. I've got a six-pack in the fridge and a pizza menu calling our names. You can stay the night, no use spending money on a place you don't want to be"

Annie looked at Auggie, smiling as she took in his face and the kind offer. 'How did I end up with such a perfect best friend?', She voiced her thoughts out loud.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Auggie asked. "A yes definitely" she replied.

-A&A-

When they arrived at Auggie's apartment Annie immediately kicked off her heels and set her duffel by the door. "It's nice to be somewhere familiar" she said walking further into his apartment. Hearing the exhaustion in her voice Auggie spoke up.

"Hey you go shower and change into something more comfortable and I'll order the pizza. Fresh towels are in the closet on the right" he said pointing to the bathroom door. Annie scooped up her duffel and gave Auggie's arm a thankful squeeze. Fifteen minutes later Annie emerged, hair damp, in a pair of sweat pants and a camisole top. Her night shirt was not in the best condition after a close call on the mission when one of her informants on the mission decided to ambush her in her motel room.

"Hey Auggie? Do you think I could borrow a shirt or something…?" Auggie looked towards her as he pulled the aforementioned six-pack from the fridge. "Ah yes, the midnight knife attack in the motel room I'm presuming?" Annie had immediately contacted the DPD after that altercation so Auggie knew the full story.

"Yeah, shirt's a little worse for wear" Auggie handed Annie a beer and headed to his room. "I'll go grab you one. Pizza should be here any minute, can you get the plates?" Annie did ask he asked while he went to the bedroom. The doorbell rang and Annie slid it open, taking the pizza and paying the delivery boy. Auggie emerged a second later holding what appeared to be a Batman t-shirt.

"Nerd" Annie giggled as she pulled the cotton tee away from him, slipping it on over her cami. Auggie furrowed his eyebrows and gave her what he thought to be a stern look. "Hey, I'll have you know Batman is actually very cool. Anyway, was that the pizza guy at the door? How much do I owe you?"

Annie scowled "Nothing obviously. Auggie, you picked me up and you're letting me commandeer your couch for the night. I'm the one who owes you", seeing him about to protest Annie continued "and don't say anything about me taking the bed and you sleeping on the couch. I know gentlemen like you always insist on such things but I'm not going to impose, I'll be fine. Now let's eat, I'm starving- I didn't get anything more than peanuts on the plane. Auggie knew better than to argue with Annie when she used that tone so they sat down to dinner and pleasant conversation.

Later that evening the pair was settled in front of the TV watching a movie. Auggie's arm rested on the back of the couch as he listened to the dialogue. Annie was within arm's reach of him; her feet were tucked up under her as she watched but her thoughts strayed from the story in front of her. Turning her head slightly she looked at her best friend. He was so handsome with his dark hair and eyes, a light smile playing on his lips.

'How is it that you know the perfect way to make my day better? I came home thinking I'd be uncomfortable and alone. But instead I'm neither. I'm comfy and well fed, I feel ten times better and I barely feel my bruises' Annie thought to herself.

Auggie noticing her shift in attention looked towards her. "Something wrong?" Annie jumped, blushing. Although he couldn't see her staring she was sure he had felt it.

"No, exactly the opposite actually" She scooted towards him, placing her arms around his middle and resting her head on his chest in a hug. Auggie was surprised for a moment before his hand came up to rest on her back. "Thanks for taking care of me Auggie" she whispered. Auggie rested his chin on her head, "Always" he replied turning his attention back to the movie.

It was in that moment that she realized it. Why she felt so absolutely at rest here. It was more than taking a refreshing shower after a long trip or relaxing on the couch after a good meal. Auggie was it. _He_ was comfort.

Annie dwelt on this, snuggling closer into her best friend's chest, smiling softly. She was going to spend time at Auggie's a lot more often.


End file.
